This invention relates to a peripheral projection system. More particularly, it relates to a peripheral projection system which is generally upright, and which utilizes a high-resolution laser color projection source. The color projection source may comprise three lasers with appropriate output optics. The peripheral projection system may include the projection source, or alternatively it may be coupled to receive the output of the projection source through the periphery of the peripheral projection system. The output of the color projection source, or “image” is thereafter subjected to a unique optical path structure which vertically folds the image several times within a thin region of space, referred to herein as an image-projection depth region, that lies behind a display screen for displaying the image. The optical path structure includes a “downstream” turning screen which, through an optical diffuser structure, directs the image toward the rear side of the display screen. The nominal plane of the image-projection depth region may substantially parallel that of the display screen.
The invention further comprises what is referred to herein as a system geometry structure—including a periphery including a supporting frame structure—on which components are mounted. The supporting frame structure defines a large ratio of diagonal screen measure to depth (or “depth ratio”) of preferably at least 10:1.
The invention thus fits well into that realm of current screen-display system technology which takes aim at providing large-surface-area, but extremely thin, image-display systems of the types typically used, for example, in television and computer-display applications.
The various features and advantages which are offered by the invention, including those just mentioned above, and beyond, will become more fully appreciated as the detailed description of the invention which follows below is read in conjunction with the accompanying drawing figures. With respect to these drawing figures, it should be noted at the outset that the herein-illustrated, cooperative components of the system of the invention, and the organization of those components, are not necessarily drawn to scale.